<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its the first day! by tophaehae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833894">its the first day!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae'>tophaehae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the new normal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, gomdoriz, new normal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble for the first day of online classes for the qian-suhs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the new normal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>its the first day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy teacher's day as well!!!!!! i will try to add more to this series but so far this is all i have hahahha ive been avoiding my boss at work &gt;:(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Qian-Suh’s have been on lockdown for approximately 6 months. The kids definitely enjoyed the idea of not having to go to school anymore and also the extended summer vacation truly excited them but novelty for both only lasted about a month. </p><p>The last 5 months however, have been tough on both Johnny and Kun who were finding ways to entertain their kids while staying inside. A lot of hobbies have been picked up over the months and routines were catered to allowing the adults to have time to work as well as enjoy time with their family. But mostly a lot of play time has made its way into their own daily routines. </p><p>Johnny and Kun were lucky that they were both managers at their respective fields and were allowed to manage their teams at the comforts of their home office. (Even if it involved a lot of "Daddy!" and "Baba, Chenle is at it again!") </p><p>All things must come to and end though, and about two weeks ago, the schools have decided to open and start online classes. Today was the first day. </p><p>Johnny is extremely sad he doesn’t get to walk their youngest to his first day of big boy school but it was nice being able to help all three of his kids set up their own devices and fix up their areas for online learning. He's definitely a bit worried about how this is going to affect the way the kids are, but he'd rather have this than the harsh outside world at the moment. </p><p>They’ve converted one of the guest rooms and turned into three mini recording booths (thanks to Kun and his fancy engineering degree) to keep the outside noise to a minimal and to hopefully, help in keeping the boys more focused. </p><p>Kun just finished setting up Chenle’s own zoom classroom when Johnny walks up behind him and hands him his coffee. </p><p>“Our baby, look at him” Kun says, as Chenle waves hello to the camera and says good morning to his teacher. </p><p>Johnny kisses Kun and tells him to look at the other two boys who were both refusing to open their cameras and seemed like they were just playing. </p><p>“You hellspawn 1 and i take hellspawn 2?” Kun says, motioning to Donghyuck and Yangyang respectively. Johnny laughs, gives Kun a fist bump (Dude???) and enters Donghyuck’s booth.  </p><p>“Hyuckie, you gotta open your video, how are your teachers going to know how handsome you are if you don’t show your face?” Johnny says, arms on his waist. </p><p>Donghyuck pretends not to hear Johnny and proceeds to pretend he’s part fighter pilot. He’s got his spy walkie talkie on and he can hear Yangyang on the other side making the same sounds. (Honestly, this is Kun’s fault because he let the boys obsess over the star wars films)</p><p>Johnny takes the walkie talkie,  “Commander Yangyang, this is Overlord Daddy and Commander Donghyuck has been compromised.” He says and shuts the walkie talkie off. </p><p>Donghyuck looks at Johnny with a huge smile. Johnny’s always been weak for his baby, but he closes his eyes, makes Donghyuck face forward and turns the camera on. </p><p>“Look, Jeno is in your class and he has his video on." Johnny says, pointing out the youngest Lee kid and Donghyuck's best friend, "Come on, remember, I still haven’t told Baba about you reading comics last night and staying up past your bedtime.” Johnny says, making sure the mic is still on mute. Donghyuck pouts and finally <i> finally </i> faces forward and pays attention in class. </p><p> Johnny steps out of Donghyuck's botth and sees Kun still struggling with Yangyang. He enters Yangyang’s room and looks at his 8 year old. He tries to channel <i>"Dude, drop it, your dads are here, please listen"</i> but fails. 

</p>
<p>Yangyang is still being stubborn so Johnny laughs and faces his husband, “Kun, baby, guess what the boys did last night” Johnny begins, making sure he has his sons’ attention. </p><p>Yangyang’s eyes widen and he proceeds on putting on his fancy headset and turns on the camera. </p><p>Kun looks at Johnny and Johnny shrugs, “Nevermind, you should’ve been there, it was funny.” Johnny says and gives his husband a quick kiss. </p><p> They leave the boys be to go on with their first day and make their way to their own home offices and begins the work day. Johnny sighs as he sits down to and joins his first meeting of the day, this indeed is the new normal, but he’s thankful he’s got his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>